My Lovely series : My Lovely Family -MLF-
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: bagaimana kisah romansa antara minato dan kushina yang sudah berkeluarga , dan koflik2 lainya ? baca aja :) dan Fic ini reques dari Anisa phantomhive. gomen, gg bisa bikin summary yang bagus, tapi dari pada liat summary nya mending langsung liat aja, jangan lupa RnR nya. arigato minna :*


**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Ini adalah fic angst pertama author, jadi gomen jika jelek :'( dan ini adalah reques fic dari Anisa Phantomhive**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Minato x Kushina**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warning :Alur yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mm, hari ini masak apa ya ? " kata Kushina berfikir.

"Kaa-tan, masak lamen aja " kata Naruto tahu-tahu datang dan memeluk kaki Kushina, karena berumur 3 tahun , tinggi Naru baru sampai kaki Kushina dan masih cadel.

"Naru, bukanya kemarin udah ?" Tanya Kushina sambil menggendong anaknya.

"Gak apa-apa, bial kita cetiap hali makan lameeeeen telus ~" kata Naruto digendongan Kushina.

"Naru, boleh aja makan ramen, tapi jika makan ramen terus nanti Naru bisa sakit perut lhooo" kata Kushina sambil menggelitiki perut Naruto.

"Gyahahahaha, Kaa-tan udah haha geli hahaha " kata Naruto sambil terus tertawa, akhirnya Kushina menghentikan acara menggelitiknya saat dia melihat jam dinding yang bertengger didapur.

"Astaga ! , sebentar lagi Minato pulang bagaimana ini, aku belum punya ide untuk memasak apa ! aduuuh !" kata Kushina , langsung saja dia meletakkan Naruto di kursi dan mulai membuka buku resep, dan akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk memasak masakan kesukaan Minato, yaitu teriyaki. (maaf, kalau ngarang, karena author gg tahu makanan kesukaan Minato, jadinya pilihan author jatuhkan kepada teriyaki :) )

* * *

"Tadaima Kushi-chan , Naru-chan " seru Minato dari pintu.

"Okaeri Minato ( Okaeli Too-tan) " kata Kushina dan Naru bersamaan.

"Uwaaaah, Naru udah bisa bilang Too-tan !, siapa dulu, anak Tou-chan " kata Minato sambil menggendong Naru dan memutarnya di udara.

Bukanya Minato berlebihan, itu karena Naru yang bukanya memanggilnya Tou-chan, malah memanggilnya Doll-tan, memangnya dirinya boneka apa ?, bahkan dulu Naru pernah memanggilnya , -ehem- Mina-pyon karena ajaran dari Oji-san Kushina yang sudah Kushina anggap sebagai ayah sendiri sejak kematian kedua orang tua Kushina, jadi sejak saat itu Kushina tinggal bersama Oji-san dan Oba-san nya, yaitu Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Hmm, wanginya, malam ini kamu masak teriyaki ya Kushi-chan ? hmm, aku sudah nggak sabar ,, " kata Minato menghampiri Kushina sambil menggendong Naru.

"Ya, sebentar lagi matang, dari pada kamu melihat aku memasak lebih baik kamu segera mandi, dari pada nanti Naru yang udah bersih dan wangi malah tertular baumu yang asem itu heheh " kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, baiklah aku mandi, tapi walaupun begitu, kamu tetap menyukai aromakukan Kushi-chan ?" kata Minato sambil tersenyum menggoda kepada Kushina.

"E-eh, si-siapa bilang ? " kata Kushina sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi semburat merah.

"Tidak usah menutupinya lagi Kushi-chan~" kata Minato tetap menggoda Kushina.

"Huh terserah" kata Kushina ngambek.

"Hahahaha, ya sudah aku mandi dulu," kata Minato yang mengecup pipi Kushina dan mendudukan Naruto dikursi.

"Eh" kata Kushina yang kaget karena mendapat kecupan dari Minato.

"Oh ya Kushi-chan gimana kalau kamu nemenin aku mandi sekalian ?" kata Minato yang belum keluar dari dapur.

"MI-NA-TO-" kata Kushina sambil mendeathglare Minato secara Cuma-Cuma, tapi walau begitu wajah Kushina sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahahahahahahaha " tawa minato yang melihat ekspresi Kushina sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

"Ittadakimasu, -icadakimacu- !" kata Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto bersamaan sebelum menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini ?" kata Kushina membuka pembicaraan.

"Huuuh ~ sama seperti biasanya, membagi-bagi misi untuk beberapa team, dan yaah~ seperti biasanya lah" jawab Minato.

"Uhn, Minato, besok aku akan pergi selama 2 hari dan aku akan membawa Naru ikut bersamaku !"

"Hah ? pergi 2 hari ? memang mau kemana ?" Tanya Minato.

"Mau main !" kata Naru yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Main ? memang kamu mau main apa ?" Tanya Minato polos.

"HAHAHA ! tidak lah ! haha, masak omongan Naru kamu percaya sih ! Haha!" tawa Kushina dengan tidak mansiawinya *plakk!* ditampar kushina :'(.

"Ooh, dasar Naru ! kalau begitu memangnya kamu mau kemana ?" Tanya Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut N aru.

"Hii~miit~suu~" jawab Kushina dengan wajah yang dibuat semisterius mungkin.

"Ha ? ck, memang mau kemana sih ? lalu kamu pergi sama siapa ?" Tanya Minato terus menerus.

"Kan ak udah bilang kalau ak mau pergi ke tempat yang Himitsu , dan aku perginya sama Naru dan Himitsu kok :) " jawab Kushina.

"Huh, dari tadi Himitsu- himitsuan terus ! memang ada apa sih ?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah yang super penasaran.

"Mm himitsu " kawab Kushina sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"HH, terserah ! " Minato menggembungkan pipinya. Sampai- sampai author gregetan pengen nyubit sampai molor tu pipi :P.

"Hahaha, Yondaime yang sangat tampan itu sekarang sedang ngambek pemirsa ! hahaha !" kata Kushina semakin menggoda Minato,

"Kushi-chan !" kata Minato yang terlihat semakin ngambek .

"Hahahaha ! Minato, lihat , wajahmu, Hahaha !" tawa Kushina semakin keras , dan tanpa Kushina sadari, ada sebuah lampu yang menyaladi atas kepala sang yondaime hokage.

"Kushi-chan ~ jika kau tertawa begitu, aku jadi sangat ingin menciummu" kaa Minato dengan wajah yang –err- menggoda.

"Hahaha- eh !" Kushina yang sontak menghentikan tawanya dan langsung menoleh kearah Minato dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna .

"Hahaha! Kena kau !" sekarang gantian Minatolah yang sedang menertawakan Kushina, melihat dari tadi Kaa-san dan Tou-sanya yang sedang tertawa satu sama lain, tahu-tahu Naru juga ikut tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang sedang ditertawakan.

"Huh ! " dan sekarang Kushina yang gantian mendengus karena tingkah Minato yang menggodanya barusan dank arena Kushina merasa kalau Naru juga ikut menertawakanya.

"Awas kau Minato. ! kalau begitu aku tidak jadi pergi 2 hari, aku akan pergi selama 1 minggu !" kata Kushina menggertak.

"Hahahah -Eh, jangan donk, kalau kamu pergi selama itu, nanti aku sama siapa ?" kata Minato dengan tatapan melas.

"Kamu dirumah sama tawamu itu saja ! biar rame ! dan biar nanti ada gossip yang berisi bahwa Yondaime hokage yang tampan dan hebat itu sudah gila !"

"Yah, gomen deh Kushi-chan, jangan pergi 1 minggu ya ?"

"Hn"

"Kok sekarang kamu malah ikut-ikutan trademarknya Fugaku sih ?"

"Hm"

"Yah, sama aja kali, Cuma beda 1 huruf, memang kamu mau pergi kemana sih ? kok main himitsu- himitsuan ? ngajak Naru lagi, gag biasanya ." Tanya Minato kembali ke topic awal.

"Kalau aku nggak ngajak Naru, memangnya nanti Naru sama siapa, bukanya kamu besok ada pertemuan dengan para tetua, dan aku tidak mau kalau Naru dititipkan !"

"Oh iya esok aku ada pertemuan dengan para tetua ! ampir saja lupa. Trus kamu mau pergi kemana ?"

"Kalau itu nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri saat aku pulang, tenang saja, aku bersama Miko-chan dan Sasuke-kun kok, sedangkan Itachi tidak bisaikut." Terang Kushina.

"Cuke-kuuun ~~" kata Naru yang tiba- tiba memanggil nama temanya itu.

"Iya Naru, besok sasu-kun juga ikut kok!" kata Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Hm, yasudah, tapi hati- hati !" kata Minato mengijinkan.

"Arigato" kata Kushina girang dan memeluk Minato.

"Mm, eh, persetujuanku yang tadi tapi ada syaratnya"

"? Memang apa syaratnya ?" Tanya Kushina yang masih belum sadar kalau dirinya masih memeluk Minato.

"Kau harus menciumku dulu" kata Minato sambil tersenyum menggoda dan mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di pnggang Kushina, melihat waja Kushina yang memerah Minato tambah melebarkan senyumanya.

"E-eh, Hm baiklah." Kata Kushina malu- malu.

Lalu Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minato.

10 CM

8 CM

5 CM Kushina bias merasakan nafas Minato yang berhembus ke hidungnya yang semakin mendekat itu.

3 CM

2 CM

.

.

.

1 CM

.

.

.

.

DAAAAANN !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-tan sama Too-tan mau apa ?" Tanya Naru yang tiba- tiba sudah berada di samping Minato dan Kushina.

"E-eh !" kaget Minato dan Kushina bersamaan dan langsung menjauhkan diri satu sama lain dengan keadaan wajah yang sama- sama merahnya seperti rambut Kushina.

"Hh, Naru ganggu Tou-chan ih " kata Minato kepada Naru.

-Bletakk !- Kushina tanpa segan – segan menjitak kepala Minato, dan Minato yang mendapat jitakanpun hanya isa meringis kesakitan.

"Kamu biara apa sih ! jangan sampai kamu mengajari Naru yang polosku dengan hal- hal yang belum saat nya !" bentak Kushina kepada Minato.

"Memangnya Kaa-tan ama Too-tan tadi mau apa sih~" Tanya Naru mengulangi pertanyaanya yang tadi.

"Mmm, i-itu, mmm " Kushina masih mencari jawaban yang tepat utuk ngeles.

"Hmm ?" Tanya Naru yang masih menuntut jawaban.

"I-itu,"- "itu, tadi Kaa-chanya Naru mau niupin mata Tou-chan yang kelilipan" kata Minato memotong perkataan Kushina dan member jawaban kepada Naru.

"Ooooooh !" dan hanya dibalas Naru dengan ber-oh ria.

'Huh, untung saja !' kata Kushina dalam hati.

"Kushi-chan nanti kita lanutin yang tadi saat Naru udah tidur ya~" Bisik Minato tepat di telinga Kushina.

Dan Kushina langsung merona merah, bahkan kalau bias, warnanya melebihi warna rambutnya sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

melia : huh, selesai juga

kushina : hu'um

minato : hwee,, nanti aku ditinggal kushina :'(

naru : kyahahahaha, too-tan cengeng

kushina : ih, minato, kau memalukan

minato : tapi kan, aku sendiri,  
makan- makan sendiri ~  
tidur juga sendiri ~

kushina : jangan nyanyikan lagu itu, menjijikan.

naru : hihihi, jijik

melia : hahahaha minato yang tampan dibilang menjijikan oleh keluarganya

minato : huh !

nisa : syalalalala, sasunaru, sasunaru

naru : melia-nee orang itu gila ya, masak dari tadi manggil aku cama cacu

melia : iya, dia gila

nisa :hweee T.T

melia : kamu memang fujoshi paling cerewet

nisa : tapikan para fujoshi itu wajar, lagian tampang para uke dan seme membuatku berdebar dan blablablablablablablabla

melia : cukup, mendingan aku penutupan !

kushimina : akhirnya

melia :

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILAN, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
